1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric adaptor. In particular, the present invention relates to an electric adaptor providing electrical connection between two electric appliances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electric appliances such as computer displays, laptops (or notebooks), digital cameras, etc include a plurality of connecting ports to allow inter-electrical connection with one another by an electric adaptor. A typical electric adaptor includes two connectors respectively on two ends thereof for connecting with associated ports of two electric appliances. However, the connectors of the conventional electric adaptors are fixed, not allowing adjustment in response to the space in which the electric appliances are mounted.